hollywoodheightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adriana Masters
Adriana Masters is the mean, popular girl in school who tries to knock Loren down every chance she gets, including trying to frame her for stealing a Pre-Calculus test and trying to sell it to her. Her boyfriend Phil helps take her mind off the troubles she has with her dad, Don Masters. Adriana is unhappy with her father because she wants to be able to see her boyfriend Phil, but he is always making it hard for her. She doesn't want to sneak around with Phil. She hates that her father keeps thinks that he is not good for her and that he is a "loser", but she thinks that he really is good for her. Adriana lied to her father in an episode telling him that they have broken up but it was not true. They are still together; she only lied so that her father would let her do the things that he wouldn't let her do otherwise, like go to Hawaii. She sometimes wishes her mother had never left and that she still lived with her, rather than living with her father. Adriana soon lies to the police to protect Phil, soon realizing that Phil really is the "bad boy" he is set out to be. Adriana soon finds out in Eddie Takes Off, that she is pregnant with Phil's baby. Phil and Adriana both agreed that they can't have the baby, though at one point, Adriana considered keeping the baby. Relationships Don Masters Adriana and her father are on bad terms. They fight constantly over Phil, her selfishness and her hatred of Loren. Don is inattentive to his daughter because of his job, maybe explaining her bad attitude. Adriana wants to move away from her father as soon as possible. They have periods of a smooth relationship at times, like when Adriana said that she broke-up with Phil (which she lied about). Despite hating her behavior, Don truly does love and care about his daughter. Phil Sanders Phil is Adriana's boyfriend who helps her take her mind off her problems with her dad. Between Phil's troublemaking and Adriana's bad attitude, they make a perfect couple. When Phil became a criminal, Adriana came on some of his robberies with him. Adriana likes the bad boy persona that Phil has. The two say they are in love and refuse to let anything break them up . As of now, Adriana is pregnant with Phil's baby as shown in Eddie Feels at Home. In Loren's Debut , Adriana convices Phil to call detective Conlee. Loren Tate Adriana hates Loren more than anyone. She's determined to make Loren's life miserable for some unknown reason. Adriana thinks that Loren is nothing but an uninteresting plain-Jane nerd who doesn't deserve Eddie's attention. Some think that Adriana is jealous of Loren's talent and that's why she's obsessed with bringing her down. Adriana and her friends have been working on a plan to embarrass Loren somehow. Melissa Sanders Adriana hates Melissa because she's always sticking up for Loren. Adriana and Melissa do not like each other, as one time Melissa made a rude comment about Adriana's father and she spilled water all over Melissa. Because Adriana is dating Melissa's brother, Phil, the two see each other more than they would like to, making it easier to insult each other. Nora Tate Adriana has only talked to Nora once, and complained about her dad and fell into her arms crying. Nora acted motherly and hugged her. Gallery HH151 AdrianaJuice.png Adrianalisa.png Lorenphiladriana.png Adriana ep 41.png Kim1.jpg Kim.jpg HH151 AdrianaChloeDoor.png The-Paparazzi-Photo-hollywood-heights-32003556-231-131.gif LServesA.png Don Adriana.png 154444444.jpg 1153.jpg Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Masters family